Sparing Shenanigans
by The Atlantean
Summary: Asami interrupts Korra's training session in more ways than one. Korrasami fluff.


**Sparing Shenanigans**

Fire erupted out Korra's fist as she punched the air several times. Water followed suit with a downwards kick. She was currently in the sparring room of a private gym in Republic City. Lately, she had found herself coming here more and more often. It was a good place to blow off some steam and get back into the action – well as much action as it allowed. It was time to get some good hard training in, she thought.

"Looking good," came a voice from behind her.

She swung around and saw the smiling face of her gorgeous girlfriend leaning against the frame of the door with her arms crossed. She had been halfway through a water bend when she stopped suddenly. Korra was a little surprised to see her here, she was sure that she had back to back meetings but maybe it was later than she thought.

"Hey Asami," Korra took off her helmet and walked over to her.

"So, this is where you've been hiding," Asami scanned the room with her green eyes, taking it all in. "Not a bad place for a good workout. Although you are welcome to use the one back at my house."

"Not exactly been hiding here," Korra fiddled with her helmet. "Just getting in some practice, you know."

"Uh-ah," the black haired woman was clearly not having it. It was like she could sense that something was wrong. "So, what's been going on? You know you can tell me."

The darker toned one smiled at her girlfriend. "You know me so well." A sigh escaped her. "I guess it's to do with Kuvira and the whole ordeal with Tokuga. When you were kidnapped…" her voice trailed off before she got a little more confident. "I just want to make sure I am ready for the next time. Be better."

"Oh Korra," Asami placed her hand on the Avatar's shoulder and smiled warmly. There was a small moment as they looked into each other's eyes. "So, you want to be ready huh? How about a sparring match?"

"What?" Korra was a little shocked at the suggestion. "You…and…me…spar?"

"Yeah," Asami flipped her hair. "Why? Don't think you can take a non-bender like myself?"

The Avatar suddenly punched her open hand in an act of confidence. There was no way her girlfriend was going to one-up her in this.

"Oh, I can definitely take you."

"Well let's see if you can walk the walk. No bending though, let's make it a little fairer."

"I don't need bending to take you."

The two women got into a fighting position from opposite sides of the gym. It seemed like an age had passed as the pair of them just stared at each other. It was as if each of them was waiting for something. Suddenly, the non-bender struck as she rapidly jump-kicked the other. Korra barely had time to put her hands up to defend herself but she left herself exposed – something that was taken advantage of with a chop straight to the gut.

"Oof," Korra coughed out as she staggered backward.

"Come on Korra," Asami gave a sly smile. "If that is really the best you've got…"

"Oh, I am just warming up."

The pair of them exchanged blow after blow with neither of them giving an inch. All of sudden Korra leapt forward and slammed arm into Asami's shoulder. The force of it was enough to knock her down and she landed backward.

"Okay, Okay, I yield."

Korra let a smug grin come over her as she did a few victory poses which made the other one let out a giggle from the floor. Korra walked over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Not a bad spar Miss Sato."

"You're not too bad yourself Avatar Korra."

Suddenly Asami's foot connected with Korra's causing her to topple over. A small laugh came over Asami while the other huffed. She looked rather put out while her girlfriend still couldn't stop giggling.

"Hey!"

"You should see your face!"

"Ha ha," Korra in a sarcastic tone. "Now will you help me up?"

After shaking her head, she bent down to help her girlfriend up but unknown to her, Korra had something up her sleeve. As Asami bent down, she grabbed her hand and pulled her down on top of her. Asami landed in a heap on top of Korra.

"Gotcha!"

"I guess you did."

Asami let out a small giggle again. That's when the pair of them realised how close they were to each other. Without warning, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Korra pulled her girlfriend closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. Two pairs of hands were placed on Korra's neck and brought her in for a more passionate kiss, almost pulling her off the ground. Her hands ran up and down Korra's back, almost pulling her top off. At the same time, Asami felt Korra's hand slide up her thighs.

A loud cough abruptly interrupted the pair and they broke apart very quickly, blushing furiously. When they looked up, they saw Mako and Bolin standing in the doorway looking equally embarrassed. The two girls quickly got to their feet, determinedly not looking at the brothers.

"So uh, we wanted to see if you wanted to grab some dinner but uh, I see that you are busy," Bolin said while Mako still looked little self-conscious.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Sounds great," the pair of them said together.

Asami entwined her hand with Korra's as the pair of them stepped outside the gym together.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Inspired by their little sparring session in Book 3.**


End file.
